


A Day in the Life

by Ischagoras



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, M/M, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischagoras/pseuds/Ischagoras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Ciel explore the wonders of the modern day world as inspired by Sims 3. Rating may go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As it said in the description, this story was inspired by my Sebastian/Ciel game file on Sims 3. I have no idea where it is going or may end up. Brace yourself.

"I'm going to get a job," Ciel declared quite openly to his butler.

"A job," Sebastian repeated in an unenthusiastic monotone, clearly not very taken with the idea, but continued to do as any proper butler should and pour the young master's afternoon tea.

"Yes, a job. Have you finally gone deaf after all these years, Sebastian?" Ciel retorted with ease, leaning back into his plush desk chair while smirking at his butler, who was standing nonchalantly to the side of the desk with the tea cart he had only just come in with.

"I can assure you that my sense of hearing is as sharp as ever, Young Master," Sebastian continued, "but might I inquire as to why the Young Master suddenly wishes to gain employment after having abandoned the duties of the Funtom Company so many years ago?" Having finished pouring the young master's tea, Sebastian set the now full teacup down in front of his master gently.

Ciel shifted in his chair so that he was within easy reach of the fine china that had just been set upon his desk, and grasping the cup with only his thumb and index finger took a delicate sip. Red-brown eyes stared at Sebastian as he did so, contemplating. Returning the cup to its matching saucer with a graceful 'clink,' he closed his eyes and gave a short wave in the general direction of his butler with one hand and with a dismissive sigh responded as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you know that even young people are working nowadays?"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched.

"Young Master, if you wish to find gainful employment the Funtom Company can always be re-established –"

"No," Ciel interrupted after having taken another sip of tea, "I want a part-time job. Just like all of the other people my age are doing."

Sebastian grit his teeth.

"Has the Young Master considered that attempting such menial labor might be quite difficult for him, even as a demon?"

Ciel's expression darkened instantaneously at Sebastian's words. Having been made into a demon he had expected great things and great powers that would rival even those of Sebastian, only to discover that as a newly born demon such power would take centuries to accumulate and he would still be thought of as not much more than human by any other demon he happened to cross paths with. He and his butler might now be of the same race, but they were still far from equals in every possible meaning of the word.

"Have you considered the consequences for acting out of place?" Ciel replied while sliding the tines of a fork into a yellow square of incredibly moist pound cake that had been lightly dusted with powdered sugar.

Sebastian clenched his fists.

"My apologies, young master," he said with a slight bow that was not meant as an actual gesture of apology, but was instead used as an attempt to hide his growing frustration with the horrid little dinner-turned-demon brat. "Shall I assist the Young Master in his search for employment?"

"No need," Ciel's reply was echoed by the 'ting' of fine silver being rested upon fine china. "We do live in modern times, after all.

"Very well." Sebastian began gathering the now empty dishes that the young master had used during tea and returning them to the tea cart, and once the desk was clear, turned to wheel the tea cart as far as the door of the study where he then turned and bowed with one hand across his chest, then left the room.

Once Sebastian had left the room Ciel turned his attention to the laptop computer sitting off to the side on his desk; it had been a gift of sorts from Sebastian as they had progressed through time into the current era, though having come from Sebastian it was more likely meant to serve as a distraction from requiring his company than it was to be an actual gift. Moving the laptop so that it was centered in front of him, Ciel opened the lid and began his job search.

"Mausoleum Clerk – Burial Specialist. In need of a job without the stress of working with the living?"

Ciel contemplated himself in a job that would require little to no interaction with everyday people. It would be ideal, really, as he and Sebastian had changed locations and countries numerous times to avoid suspicion of the never-aging child and his never-aging butler. Sebastian was powerful enough to have changed forms so that he might appear to have aged as a normal human would, but seeing as Ciel lacked this particular power and eternal youth was decidedly one of the perks of being a demon Sebastian had found it preferable to constantly move rather than age his face and still have to deal with the problem of the never-aging child.

"Hmm," he sighed. He was drumming his fingers against the laptop absentmindedly when he was suddenly jolted by the sensation of a long fingernail scraping across his cheek accompanied by the faint echo of a hideous laughter.

_Hee hee hee, it's so nice to see you, Earl._

His mind was suddenly flooded by the memory of standing in Undertaker's dark and damp shop, the eccentric man's breath assaulting his sensitive nose with his eccentric scent and recalled being surrounded by coffins – some empty, some not – on all sides.

Ciel's face paled as he re-read the job description.

_Mausoleum Clerk._

_Burial Specialist._

With a shudder he clicked on to the next job listing. Demon or not, there was no way he was subjugating himself to the same kind of work that was done by Undertaker.

_Spa Specialist. Clothes Folder._

Ciel scoffed. As if he would lower himself to do a maid's work.

_Bookstore clerk. Cash Register Specialist._

_That might work,_ he thought. _I did play the role of a merchant in my own time, after all._

Not wanting to make a move without first considering all possible options, he continued to click through the job listings.

_Receptionist. Beverage Consultant._

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Ciel asked aloud to himself, quite irritated that his job search wasn't going as well as he had thought it would.

Well is it a receptionist or is it a "beverage consultant?" Ciel could easily picture himself as a receptionist, as his idea of it mostly involved sitting behind a desk all day filing paperwork, which wasn't too far off from what he had done for work in his own lifetime. But what was a "beverage consultant?" Ciel thought about it for a moment and immediately pictured an image of Sebastian pouring tea. Ciel's upper lip curled in disgust at the thought of it. As if he was going to stand around playing butler all day! He clicked on to the last job listing available.

_Grocery Store Clerk. Produce Quality Assessor._

Did assessing the quality of produce involve tasting it? Ciel was sure he could happily nibble on fruits all day, especially if he were going to get paid for it. With a frown he began to reconsider getting one of these part-time jobs. He did enjoy living a life of leisure without responsibility, but he had already stated his plan to Sebastian, and not following through now would mean admitting defeat, which was simply out of the question. Surely if humans his age were doing them there was no reason he, a young demon, wouldn't be able to perform the tasks of a part-time job as well?

Red eyes glittered in frustration as Ciel repeatedly clicked through the job listings.

_What to choose…_


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel's eye twitched as he fumbled with the buttons on the shirt sleeve of his new work uniform, huffing a sigh of relief once they were finally done up. Finally he would be able to put on the signature black coat that defined his position and get to work. Ciel turned to look in the dressing room mirror and scowled back at his reflection, noting the conspicuous absence of a tie. To think he had to stoop so low as to take this job! It was his own fault, really - he had announced to Sebastian that he would get a job and simply had to follow through or risk losing face in front of Sebastian, which was something he would simply not allow to happen.

Ciel grimaced as he recalled just why it was he had been forced to take this job over all the others. He had learned the hard way that in this day and age jobs didn't come easy, and especially not to those the age he looked as they had to work twice as hard to prove themselves. Every job he had applied for he had been turned down either because "the position had already been filled" or he "lacked work experience." It couldn't be helped that someone had received the job before him, but the second reason in particular irritated him to no end. As if he hadn't run an entire company in his own day.

Either way he finally had a job under his belt, as he had told Sebastian he would. All he had to do now was prevent Sebastian from finding out just what he did. He closed his eyes and let out another breath through clenched teeth, bracing himself for what was about to come. He turned the door handle to the dressing room and let himself out, ready to begin his first day on the job at the... butler cafe.

He walked around the room with a formal expression, noting that all of the tables were currently being serviced by the other costumed butlers and so he had nothing to do but smile at anyone who caught his eye until another table came in. Ciel was perfectly content to wander aimlessly around the room and deliberately avoid eye contact with any of the customers until he was startled near the back by a screeching voice in his ear.

"You! Just what do you think you are doing here, you little brat!"

Ciel turned around to see a mess of red with its hands on its hips aggressively pushing its face forward into his. Ciel's expression blanked as he continued to take in what the mess of red actually was - some sort of harlot's excuse for a maid outfit dyed red, apparently - hanging off the shoulders (and not nearly long enough) of a certain death god he had long thought he would never see again. Ciel was certain that if the man - woman? - it - were to bend over in the slightest the entire room would be granted a most disturbing vision of whatever lay underneath. It didn't help that just below the ruffled red skirt rested a bright red fishnet stocking on each leg, the hideous outfit completed by a glittering red five-inch platform heel on each foot.

"I thought this was a butler cafe," Ciel retorted, ignoring Grelle's question completely. If he was wearing the uniform then shouldn't it be obvious to this moron that he worked here?

"I'll have you know that some of our customers prefer the services of a lady," Grelle said matter-of-factly, moving his hands from his hips to flip his long red hair over one shoulder.

Ciel glanced around the room and noted that every single customer was female. Right.

"More importantly, brat," Grelle continued. "Just where is my Sebas-chan?"

"That's none of your business," Ciel replied, brushing past the mess of red to continue his aimless walk around the room.

Green eyes stared after the little brat from behind a pair of red cat eye glasses, silently debating their next move until he was shoved roughly from behind.

"Grelle Sutcliffe," a stern voice demanded. "You are not in uniform as per the rules and regulations of this establishment."

"Will!" Grelle squeaked happily, attempting to throw both of his arms around the man's neck only to be met with a harsh fist to the abdomen that prevented him from getting any closer.

"I hereby order you to change immediately," Will continued, using the white gloved hand of his butler's uniform to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"But Will!" Grelle protested, "This is my uniform! Don't you think it's simply fab - u - lous?" Grelle asked with a twirl, batting his eyelashes over one shoulder at Will.

"And you!" Will barked, ignoring Grelle and catching Ciel's attention from across the room. "Where is your tie?"

"I didn't get one," Ciel lied, all too happy to stay out of the drama that was sure to ensue from engaging in conversation with a death god.

Will's eyes narrowed behind thick rimmed glasses in suspicion.

"And just what is one of your kind doing here?" he hissed, low enough that none of the customers would hear but plenty loud enough for Ciel's demon ears.

Ciel looked at Will with an amused smile that hinted at his fangs and let his normally blue eyes flash red for half a second, far too entertained by Will's reaction to his presence. Fortunately for him there wasn't much the death god could do to him while they were in a human establishment, and Ciel inwardly laughed at the look of pure disgust that crossed the man's face. The ringing of a bell indicated that a new group of customers had come in and, seeing that all the other butlers were currently occupied - including Will with Grelle - Ciel made his way over to greet them.

"Good evening, ladies," Ciel said with a bow, his cheeks flushing with shame at the role he was playing. He had had no problem focusing himself in training in order to get the job, but now that he, an earl and a demon, was really and truly acting the role of a butler in front of not only humans, but death gods he was beyond himself with embarrassment. Why the hell he had wanted a part-time job in the first place escaped him completely.

As he came out of his bow his eyes landed on the female closest to him and his mouth fell open in shock.

"Lizzy?" Ciel asked, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. Every last bit of her resembled his dear cousin Elizabeth who had long since passed, from her bright green eyes to the bouncing curls of blonde hair that came down in twin falls on either side of her face. Her dress, while clearly in the modern style was adorned with bows in several places and the cloth had been dyed the perfect shade of bubblegum pink.

The girl stared back at him questioningly, painted pink lips forming a confused pout.

"Who?"

Ciel started at the sound of her voice. This was impossible - Elizabeth had been dead for over a hundred years - how could she -

"We'd like a table for three, please," one of the girls who had come in with Elizabeth said, snapping Ciel back to reality. He had nearly forgotten that he had a job to do and resolved himself to fulfill it.

"My apologies. Right this way, please," he gestured with a white-gloved hand, leading the way to a table for the three of them and then pulling out their chairs one by one. The girls sat, blushing and giggling at the special treatment they had received. The one who resembled Lizzy seemed especially pleased and Ciel wondered whether or not she had a butler to wait on her at home, as she should. Seeing as she was visiting a butler cafe for entertainment Ciel gathered that she probably didn't and felt sorry for her. While he had never wanted to marry his cousin he still cared enough to want to see her treated like the lady of noble birth that she was.

After all of the ladies had been seated Ciel announced that the preparations for afternoon tea had just been completed and he would return shortly. Ciel left the giggling girls and made his way to the kitchen where several three-tiered serving trays had been filled with food by the chef and left to be picked up by the butlers as needed. Ciel reached for the handle of one such tray and felt his wrist pull down immediately. He hadn't actually been asked to lift a serving tray in his training, only been told what to do and the tray was a bit heavier than he had expected. Not wanting to drop the tray he supported it with the other hand from the bottom and made his way back to the table as quickly as he could, inwardly relieved when the tray had made it to the table without incident. Once again he excused himself and returned to the kitchen in order to prepare the tea.

One teaspoon for every cup plus one for the pot, he recalled the man who had trained him saying, and he diligently measured out the tea from the canister into the silver teapot while he waited for the water to boil. After that was done he began arranging the right number of cups and spoons on a large silver tray that could be carried to the table, then added the small silver pots that held the cream and sugar. By this time the water had finished boiling and Ciel poured it carefully from the kettle into the pot, then placed the filled silver pot onto the serving tray and began to make his way back to the table.

Why... was.. the.. tray.. so.. damn.. heavy! Ciel wondered as he finally arrived at the table, his forearms aching from carrying the tray only a short distance. Unfortunately his demon powers didn't extend to feats of strength and he was still very much human in that regard. At the very least he was capable of creating illusions, but in his current role that served him little. After he had set the teacups in front of each customer he reached for the teapot to pour the tea, frowning a little when he realized that a full teapot was much heavier than the empty teapot he had practiced with.

He turned to the girl who resembled Lizzy, wanting to fill her teacup first. He kept the teapot as close to the cup as possible, but as his forearms were already sore and he could only hold the teapot with one hand to begin with his arm started to shake as he began filling the cup. Ciel watched nervously as the tea poured into the cup when he was distracted by the Lizzy look-a-like's voice.

"Are you alright?"

Ciel turned to face her and nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you," he replied, not noticing that he had overfilled the cup and that hot tea was now streaking down the sides of the tablecloth. When he turned back to face the mess he had made his arm finally gave out and the heavy silver teapot landed on its side with a thud, the lid opening as it hit the table and sending its just boiled contents in Lizzy's direction with a splash.

The girl screamed as the hot tea landed across her legs and burned through her dress, Ciel looking on in horror as the girl's eyes filled with tears.

"Lizzy!" he gasped, desperately shaking out the girl's cloth napkin that had yet to be unfolded and using it to pat at the stains on her dress. The girl was quiet for a moment and Ciel held his breath, hoping that her silence meant that the girl would be okay and all would be forgiven. He looked up in confusion as the girl suddenly started crying harder than ever, wondering what he had done wrong.

"P..." the girl sobbed, "P... pervert!" she wailed, and it was then that Ciel realized just where he had been dabbing that napkin and removed his hand at lightning speed, not realizing that the tea had actually landed right between her legs instead of on them.

"Lizzy! I - "

He was interrupted by the now very angry man who had hired him only yesterday.

"You are _FIRED!_ "

"Young Master," Sebastian said in surprise, "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Ciel gave Sebastian a sideways glance that told him it was none of his business, but ever curious, Sebastian continued on.

"I thought that the young master still had another three hours of his shift at his part-time job this evening," Sebastian stated, practically grinning.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian from his position in the entryway with his usual look of defiance.

"I quit."

It took everything Sebastian had not to laugh.


End file.
